


Rage Of The Canary

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Sara Lance is angry. She has just been beaten by the man she hates most and the man she wants to kill the most. She then struggles with being defeated and her place on the team.Set during series 2 episode 1 after Sara's first fight with Darkh





	Rage Of The Canary

Sara storms straight into the gym after getting back on board the waverider. She was still in her white canary outfit but she didn't care. She quickly wipes away the blood that had been drawn from the fight. She glances round the gym at the various bits of equipment like the punchbag and the wing chun wooden dummy and the sparring mat and recalls when she first arrived here the gym was nothing more than a room with a few weights and a treadmill but Sara had insisted she needed equipment to train her fighting ability so Rip had put the stuff in for her. 

Sara storms over and starts punching and kicking the bag as hard as she could. She ignored the gloves that had been provided. Since she had begun her league training she had never been given gloves to train as she had been made to strengthen her hands and now the hard leather of the bag felt like nothing against her knuckles. She works hard and fast punching and kicking furious at the way her fight with Darkh had gone. She had intended to kill him right there but she had been soundly beaten. She growls to herself as she attacks. She had never lost a fight that badly since she'd joined the league and the fact it was to him made her even angrier. But no matter now she simply had to train harder to get ready for when they meet again.

Once she had finished on the bag she runs through her various martial art training forms she had learned. The forms usually helped calm her mind but she was to pissed off for all that now. She explodes through the movements putting everything into every strike. Once she was done there she was sweating a lot which showed just how hard she was pushing herself. Sara had a high level of fitness and it took a lot to make her tires. But she gets into her next exercise using the wing chun dummy. She explodes striking the wooden bars with her hands and forearms she was moving so fast her hands were a blur. She suddenly and straightens up the speaks without turning round.

"You gonna talk to me or are you just gonna stand there watching me all day Rip? Didn't take you for a guy who pervs on girls working out."

She turns round to see Rip standing there in the doorway. He shrugs at her.

"I thought it would be best to let you get all your aggression out on the equipment before I tried talking to you."

Sara shrugs and folds her arms.

"I've still got plenty of aggression left if you wanna spar with me?"

"I think I'll pass....I need my limbs in full working order to pilot the ship."

Sara rolls her eyes then grabs a towel and wipes her face with it.

"Let me guess you wanna tell me how bad I fucked up and how killing Darkh is bad etc etc."

He just shrugs as he walks further into the room.

"Well yes pretty much....Sara I'm not saying killing Damien Datkh is a bad thing...but he already dies in 2016....your friend mr Queen has the honour of that kill."

Sara just glare.

"Yeah well Ollie killing him didn't bring Laurel back,.,.me doing it will....plus it'll save millions of lives."

"Sara you kill Darkh and it'll change history and you know we can't do that."

Sara growls and spins round and hurls a knife at his head making land in the wall inches away from his head.

"You filthy hypocrite.....last year you recruited us all....took us out away from our lives....took me away from my sister so that I couldn't be there to help her....to kill Vandal Savage....not to save the world but to save your family....no different to what I tried to do today....you didn't give a rats ass about the timeline when we were travelling through time trying to kill him hundreds of times....which I did for you....I killed him for you....I followed every order...every instruction you gave me....but you won't stand with me on this...."

Rip just looks at her and nods.

"You're right Sara it is hypocritical....I did do that but did it work?....no it didn't I told you time always wants to happen....I did what I did and it caused a lot of damage.....including mr Snarts death and Mr Rory being tortured by the time masters.....if you kill Darkh something else might kill Laurel at the same time because of your change."

Sara just glares and retrieves her knife.

"Say what you want I'm not changing my mind on this and if you want to stop me you'll have to fight me...or kill me..."

"Sara I have no desire to do either of those things. But you're a grown woman...you must follow your path....but I don't think your anger is about Darkh right now is it....well not in that way."

Sara sighs and slumps against the wall sitting on the floor. Rip follows and sits with her. As Sara talks.

"No well yeah it is but it's also.,,.Darkh....he kicked my ass. I couldn't do anything against him....I've never been beaten that bad"

Rip nods and looks at her.

"Well Sara you and Darkh had the exact same training...plus he was trained at the same time as your old friend Ras trained so he has a huge experience advantage over you...plus...he's far more ruthless than you...but you are a good person who doesn't have his darkness. Plus Sara you are only human."

Sara groans and rubs her face with her hands and shakes her head.

"I'm not an idiot Rip, I know I'm not unbeatable or anything and yeah I get he's far more experienced than me. But it's just.....fighting...martial arts that's my strength on this team...I'm meant to be the one the team relies on to have their back in a fist fight...but what happens if we come up against him again...and I can't stop him and because of me people get hurt....id be useless to this team."

Sara sighs and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Sara....I didn't pick you because you're the reincarnation of Bruce Lee....I picked you because you are a survivor...you survived the Queens Gambit, you survived the freighter, Lian Yu, The League of Assasains, Slade Wilsons siege, you survived death itself. Sara you are incredibly tough and you never back down and...you have a heart of gold...you came out of all the stuff that happened to you and what did you do...you fought crime in your city...you saved a child from a burning building. So despite all the darkness you've been through you are still full of goodness."

Sara quickly wipes a tear from her eyes.

"Rip I am the furthest thing from good...I'm a killer."

He nods.

"Yes you have killed but you still have good in you...you are not like Malcolm Merlyln or Slade Wilson or Darkh or Savage...those people kill for power or for themselves...you...you killed to survive because of the league and it being your way of survival...you killed people who were hurting good people....you are not a bad person...and as for your place on this team...no matter what...you are the best fighter on this team. No one here could last a minute with you when you are at 100%. And not just your fighting skill...you are smart and resourceful and loyal. Everyone on this team loves you...even Mr Rory..."

Sara laughs a little wiping her eyes.

"MIck only likes me because he thinks a tiny blonde woman killing huge men is funny."

Rip smiles.

"Well yes you may be right there but my point still stands Sara...."

Sara sighs and nods and slowly pushes herself up to her feet.

"Thanks Rip....I'm sorry...is Mick okay?"

"He will be fine.,..like you he is difficult to kill...now are you ready to come and debrief with the team or do you wish to kill my gym equipment more?..."

Sara laughs and shakes her head.

"Nah I'm good just let me get cleaned up and get out this outfit...."

She looks down at the bloodstains.

"Yeah thinking about it a white outfit really wasn't the best colour for this kind of work....typical of Laurel she was always oblivious to fashion sense."

She smiles a little sadly and RIp nods and squeezes her shoulder a little.

"Well I'll meet you on the bridge okay?"

Sara nods and Rip walks out. Sara walks back to her room and sips her water as she strips out of her outfit. She still had every intention to kill Darkh but she was feeling a lot better about herself. About her place on the team she knew who she was.

 

She was the White Canary. She was a Legend.


End file.
